Subway
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Mikey decides he wants to see the subway for the first time... Did it have to be when the train was coming! All turtles involed... Set when the turtles were a little younger... enjoy!
1. The Track

**Subway**

**Chapter One – The Track**

Michelangelo rolled onto his side as yet another monstrous rumble echoed overhead, making his bed shake and causing some of his comics to flop off the shelves and onto the floor. He opened his eyes and sighed dramatically,

"When will this torture end?"

He said it loud enough to wake his roommate from a very nice dream involving computers. Donnie and Mikey had been sharing a room ever since Raph had accidentally knocked down a wall in Donnie's room. The wall was also one of Raph's and so he had been forced to share with Leo, _not_ something they were enjoying. Donnie opened his eyes and yawned, he looked up at Mikey from his spot on the floor amongst Mikey's comics and squinted through sleep-deprived eyes,

"What is it?"

Mikey looked at his brother, wonder in his young eyes, "Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

The youngest turtle gestured to the ceiling where another low rumble was causing dust to float down onto them. Donnie rolled his eyes and turned over, away from Mikey,

"It's just the subway Mikey. You hear it all the time."

"But how do you know that's what it is?" Mikey jumped to his feet and stood with his shell against the wall, commando style, "Maybe it's a giant monster trying to burrow down here or an alien race wanting to dissect us and eat our brains or-"

"-Or maybe it's the subway," Donnie mumbled to himself.

Mikey was suddenly at Donnie's side, his head bent low so that he could look into his brother's eyes,

"Can we go and see it?"

Donnie frowned, "See what?"

"The subway, dude! I wanna see it for myself!"

Donatello sighed, "There's a reason Master Splinter only ever took Leo to go and see it Mikey. We'd just end up in some sort of trouble."

Mikey stood up straight and folded his arms, "Come on Donnie! It'll be fun!" Mikey smiled mischievously, "Just imagine the technology! I bet there are all sorts of gadgets and gizmos on the subway that would interest certain turtles!"

Donnie sat up a little, "Yeah, actually I've been wondering how the overhead cables coexist with the electronic rails and the-"

"-Yes!" Mikey ran to the door and turned back to his brother before leaving, "I'll go tell Raph and Leo that we're off to slay the subway!"

And with that he ran out of the room, leaving Donnie shocked and, if he admitted it, a little excited.

When Mikey burst into Leo's room the other two turtles were already awake; Raph had Leo pinned against the wall with one of his sai. Leo was trying to reach for his swords (they'd each started wearing their weapons to bed since Raph had been forced to share Leo's room) but he couldn't quite reach them. Raph turned to look at Mikey, giving Leo a chance to squirm out of his brother's grasp and knock him on his shell.

"Ow!" Raph rubbed his shell as he scrambled to his feet and sheathed his weapon. He looked at Mikey, "Whaddya want shell-for-brains?"

Mikey smiled, "We're going to see the subway!"

Leo stepped forward, "We are?"

Mikey nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Come on dudes, let's go!"

And with that he ran out of the room, leaving Raph and Leo a little dazed. Raph turned to Leo,

"Are we really goin'?"

Leo shrugged, "Well we can't let Mikey go by himself, who knows what kind of trouble he's get into."

**~ o o O o o ~**

Mikey practically skipped ahead of the group as they walked sleepily though the sewer tunnel. He turned to his brothers, gesturing wildly with his arms,

"Come on guys! Hurry up!"

Raph turned to Leo, "Does he _know_ what time it is? Even the bats are asleep."

Before Don could comment on Raph's absurd ramblings Mikey suddenly stopped. He was looking up at something.

The other turtles soon caught up with their youngest sibling and each followed Mikey's gaze. Above them was an exposed bit of track, obviously what the trains ran on. It was like a miniature bridge that allowed the subway to pass over the tunnel they were standing in.

"Whoa, dude!" Mikey's jaw dropped.

"Fascinating!" Donnie began some calculations in his head.

"Seen it," Leo said, a little smugly.

"Are we done? Can I go back to bed now?" Raph turned to leave but Mikey was already starting to climb the structure.

"Mikey…" Leo's shoulders sagged in defeat as his brother climbed out of reach, "Come on Mikey, you've seen it. Let's go."

Mikey looked down at his brothers and rolled his eyes, "Dude I wanna see a train!"

He flipped onto the track and started to walk along it like a tightrope walker. That's when the ground began to shake.

**Thanks for reading!**

**More chapters soon!**

**Check out my other fic 'Turtle Tales'**

**Please review!**


	2. Splat?

**Chapter 2 – Splat?**

The three turtles in the tunnel looked at one another and then up at Mikey. Donnie shouted,

"Mikey! Get down!"

Mikey waved a hand in Donnie's direction, "Its okay dude!"

"Mikey you moron, get down!" Raph started to climb the railings but Leo stopped him, he didn't want any more brothers in danger. The sound of the approaching train grew louder and Leo had to cup his hands around his mouth to be heard,

"Michelangelo there's a train coming! Get down from there!"

Finally Mikey understood; he turned to make his way back to his brothers and slipped. His foot lodged between two metal bars. He tried to pull it free but it was stuck tight,

"Uh, guys?" Mikey continued to pull at his trapped foot and then turned to see the light of the approaching train, "Uh-oh!"

**~ o o O o o ~**

"That's it! I'm goin' up there!" Raph barged past Leo who grabbed his arm firmly,

"No. No one else is going up there."

Raph pulled his arm free of Leo's grasp.

"What? Are you kiddin' me? Mikey's-"

"-Mikey's in trouble, yeah," Leo looked at Donnie and then back to Raph, "But I don't want _two_ brothers in trouble, okay?"

Raphael's shoulders sagged and he looked up at his little brother, "Then what do we do?"

"I know!" Donnie unhooked his bo staff in one swift movement and swung it in a large arc. He let go of it and it spiralled towards Mikey then, in one quick spin, it smacked into Mikey's foot, releasing it from its snare.

Mikey scrambled to his feet, much to the delight of his brothers, and raised his arms in celebration,

"Yes! I'm free!"

Leo looked up at Mikey and his face fell, "Mikey! Look out!"

The train barrelled towards Michelangelo faster than even Donnie had imagined; it shook the ground they were standing on and then, in a matter of seconds, it was gone. And so was Mikey.

"No!" Raph fell to his knees.

Leo stood motionless, his eyes wide, "He's gone…"

Donnie began to climb the metal structure as Raph and Leo stared after him in a daze. The turtle in the purple mask disappeared for a moment and then reappeared, his head poked over the edge of the track. He grinned widely,

"Look!" Donatello held out his hand and dropped something. It floated down to Raph and he picked it up. It was Mikey's mask.

Donnie flipped down gracefully and pointed to the mask, "This is great!"

Raph was suddenly on his feet, his sai raised at Donnie's neck,

"Say that again, I dare ya," Raph's eyes narrowed and Donnie froze, his arms out in surrender.

"Raph, don't you see?" Donnie squirmed a little, trying to take a breath, "Mikey's fine!"

Raph loosened his grip and his eyes widened, "What?"

Donnie rubbed his neck where the sai had been pressed and turned to his brothers, "I examined the tracks, there's no sign of any…_body_," Donnie swallowed hard before he could continue and his brothers scrunched up their faces, "There's not even any shell fragments, which there would be if Mikey had been, you know…" he moved his hand out like an oncoming train.

"So what're you sayin' egg head?" Raph slotted his sai back in his belt.

Donnie smiled, "I'm saying Mikey is still alive, probably attached to the train."

Leo's mouth dropped open so that he looked like a dying fish, "He's still attached to the train? How is that even possible?"

"Maybe he's stuck in the wheels or somethin'," Raph added casually.

"Raph!" His brothers scolded him in unison.

Donnie held up the mask, "He's most likely jumped on the top of the train, although the high voltage wires would make that difficult. He could be trapped in the door somehow…"

Raph threw his hands up, "So what you're sayin' is that he's either being served as fried turtle on the top of the train or he's on show to everyone like some living billboard on the side of the train?"

Donnie nodded, "Pretty much."

"Great."

**Thanks for reading!**

**More chapters soon!**

**Please review!**


	3. Rush Hour

**Chapter 3 – Rush Hour**

Michelangelo slowly opened his eyes. At first all he could see was a black tunnel whooshing past his face.

"Is this heaven?"

Then the darkness suddenly opened up into a bright, open space. Mikey could smell the alcohol and urine and he scrunched up his nose as he looked around. He raised his hands; all fingers were still attached anyway. He looked down at his feet,

"All toes present and correct."

That's when he saw the train tracks beneath him.

He suddenly remembered what had happened: his foot, the train and then… Mikey turned his head to check his shell and saw the reason he wasn't turtle pate; his belt, which wrapped around his waist and shell, was trapped in the subway train's door. The turtle pulled as hard as he could but it was no use, he was stuck.

Suddenly the train came to a stop; it had arrived at a station. The doors hissed open and Mikey fell forwards onto the platform. He stumbled a little, his arms out for balance, and then stopped dead. Footsteps and voices echoed towards him from the direction of the escalators and Mikey searched frantically for a hiding place. Nothing. The sound of people grew louder.

"Oh, shell!"

**~ o o O o o ~**

"Here, look!" Donnie picked something up from the sewer floor and held it out to his brothers. It was one of Mikey's nunchucks. Leo took it from Don and slotted it in his belt,

"So we're following the right track."

"What does it matter?" Raph asked, folding his arms, "We're never gonna be able to catch a train!"

"Maybe that's exactly what we're going to do!" Donnie smiled at his baffled brothers, "If we could catch a ride on a train and follow the one Mikey's on, maybe we'll see him en-route!"

Leo nodded and frowned, "Yeah, if he's on a platform somewhere we'll be able to find him easy."

Raph snorted, "Sure, easy! There's just one problem with this plan. How do we hitch a ride on a New York subway without bein' seen? If you hadn't noticed we don't exactly fit in!"

Donatello smiled, "You leave that to me."

**~ o o O o o ~**

People began to file onto the platform in large groups of confused arms and legs; some were on phones talking rapidly, others were holding briefcases, which they used to shove other people out of the way.

Mikey hunched down next to the tracks. It was the only place where he was certain no one would see him and he crouched there, feeling exposed and just a little naked without his mask. He looked towards the too-close tracks and, about ten feet away, saw one of his nunchucks. It was lying across the track, abandoned.

"My baby!" Mikey slapped a green hand to his mouth and whispered to himself, "Note to self: Shhh!"

A faint light began to travel towards the lost turtle; it was gradually growing bigger and brighter and Mikey new instantly what it was,

"Not again!"

He looked longingly at his weapon but decided against trying to save it. It was a goner and he made a mental note to have a funeral for it when he got home. The train was almost upon him and so, when it was close enough to touch, Mikey leapt onto the platform opposite the one with all the people on. It was closed due to maintenance but there was still nowhere to hide. Mikey just had to hope that nobody decided to look out of the window when the train passed.

The train stopped and everyone packed inside it like human sardines. When it finally pulled away Mikey froze. Two people, an adult and a child, wearing long trench coats were staring at him from the other platform.

Mikey's eyes darted about, looking for an escape route. There were none. "Gulp."

The adult suddenly toppled sideways. He seemed to skip crab-like along the platform and then finally fell over completely. Michelangelo watched in horror as the guy's torso seemed to separate from the lower half of his body. The bottom half, still stuck in the folds of the trench coat, shouted as it struggled to escape. Something tall was making the coat have a point, like a tent.

"What the shell Leo?" The coat-covered thing shouted, "Did you draw your sword when you were under here?"

Mikey looked towards the top half of the person and finally realised it was Leo. Mikey jumped down onto the tracks and hopped onto the other platform,

"Leo!"

Leo waved at Mikey and smiled, "Mikey! You're okay!"

Donnie took off the coat he'd been wearing to disguise himself as a child and hugged Mikey,

"Boy am I glad to see you!" He pointed to Leo and Raph, who was still staggering around underneath the coat, "These two haven't stopped bickering."

Raphael finally emerged from the coat, having sliced his way through with his sai. He sheathed his weapon and turned away from his brothers. Mikey had to hold his hands to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Stuck firmly in Raphael's shell was one of Leo's katana.

"Oops," Leo said.

"Oops?" Raph shouted and spun around to face Leo, almost knocking him out as he swung around with the sword still attached, "You pulled out your blade while you were still on my shoulders shell-for-brains!"

Leo shrugged, "I was falling and I needed something to help me balance."

"What if you'd sliced my head off, huh?"

Mikey giggled and turned to Donnie, "His head would've been thicker than his shell."

Raph scowled, "Yeah, yeah laugh it up," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "Now can someone _please_ get this thing outta my shell?"

Leo moved behind Raph and quickly plucked his katana from his brother's shell. He looked at it and gasped,

"Ah! Oh no!"

Raph spun to face him, "What? Am I bleeding?"

Leo shook his head, "Worse. You scratched my sword."

"I scratched your- _You _stuck it in _me_!" Raph bellowed.

"Your shell is so thick you've actually scratched the blade!"

That did it. Raph began chasing Leo around the platform manically as Mikey and Donnie watched from a safe distance. Suddenly the sound of an approaching train echoed through the tunnel.

Mikey sighed, "Here we go again…"

**The End**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Check out my other fic 'Turtle Tales' if you get the chance**

**Please review!**


End file.
